The Aether Chronicles: RANDOMNESS AHOY!
by XovernessaYaevertiae
Summary: a humorous adventure for your amusement. expecting anything normal? shame. MINECRAFT TIME supa-long oneshot ps: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW thx :3


Aalpha: "DIEEE!" shing! A swet was instantly sliced into baby bites. And yet it lived. "Dang, why won't you die?!" I sliced again. And again. And again. The Big Green Swet That Wouldn't Die grinned. You know, I think I'll just call him bob the blob. Bob the blob was not happy with his name and instantly charged.

Jo: Hey Aalpha, whatcha doin'?

Aalpha: Shut up, Jo, im telling a story.

Jo: Is it the Bob the blob one?

Aalpha: Yes, it is.

Jo; The blob that nearly killed u with a stick?

Aalpha: SHUT. UP.

Jo: Never :D!

Aalpha: GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Jo: Tell them the story about how you, Dalek Caan, and Io saved the Aether.

Aalpha: Io the Destroyer and Caan the Savior are not to be mentioned, Jo. Not anymore.

Jo: You know, you never did tell me why. Perhaps this is a good time? To tell everyone how your worst enemy became your best friend, how the child of a family you never wanted to meet became your lover, and how you united three rivals, three brothers, and three realms to become one that would fight off the most unmentionable of things?

Aalpha: Jo, how come you sound so wise and mystical?

Jo: Because I am…. PSYCHOTIC!

Aalpha: NO NOT THE JACKHAMMER AGAIN!

Jo: M-U-U-U-U-H-H-A-A-A-A-A-A!

Aalpha: FUUUUUUUUUU- KABOOM! Holy Hero brine, that was intense. I think Jo is unconscious…

Caan: Hey Aalpha- whoaaaaa, what in the name of Enderman happened?

Aalpha: CAAN?! GEEZ, WE HAVING A PARTY OR SOMETHING?!

Io: Don't shout, Aalpha it makes you look terrible. Do u have PMS or something?

Aalpha: I! DO! NOT! HAVE! P! M! S!

Jo: ugh…. Wut happened?

Io: Hey, look, its Josemean the Psychotic.

Aalpha: Guys, can we just get on with the story?

All: Right.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell in Heaven, also know as the Aether.

Aalpha: Where to begin? OK, first off, let me tell you my name. It is Aalpha001, but you can call me Aalpha. I have red hair, unlike anyone else in Minecraftia. I am currently 19 years old, and I know how to shoot. WHAT?! No, I don't use a gun! I use a Pheonix-Zanite bow and Cockatrice-feather arrows. I ride a pure silver Moa named Luna, and I mainly spend my time building portals out of glowstone. I have built three and when I return to the Aether, I'll build a portal to the Nether. What is the Aether, you ask? Imagine a lovely land filled with flowers and bunnies and it s always a beautiful night and there are no monsters in sight, because you are under ground! Now imagine the opposite. Welcome to my world. Please acquire a barf bag and your doom at the entrance. Thank you, and come back soon.

Chapter 2: Anether realm

Caan: Hey, Dalek Caan here, at your service. You can call me Caan. I've lived through battles and rebellions, so there's not much to say about me. Actually, I will tell you this: My father is Herobrine. Aalpha didn't tell you her father's name? I will, then. It's Notch. I live in the Nether, and-

Aalpha: YOU JUST HAD TO TELL THEM MY FATHER WAS NOTCH, DIDN"T YOU?!

Caan: Sorry, sweet, I didn't know you were uncomfortable with that.

Aalpha: OF COURSE I'M UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT!

Caan: Can I please finish? Thank you. I live in the Nether, and its underground. Everything is red and hot, and that gave me a pretty mean tan, which blended in perfectly with my black hair. I am 20, one year older than Aalpha.

Aalpha: And you still stay hot.

Caan: Shut up.

Aalpha: Fine.

Caan: Anyway, I build obsidian portals, and once I built one out of glowstone. One day, a portal caught one fire and melted my glowstone portal. Oh well.

Chapter 3: we built this city do do do do we built this city on rock and grass.

Io: What is there to say? I'm pretty sure most of you are familiar with the overworld, or else you wouldn't be reading this. So lets just go on to Jo. Besides, I think I hear a creeper coming.

Chapter 4: The End

Jo: Josephine the Psychic here. I'm half Enderman, half-human. Crazy, right? At least my skin is normal. I have deep purple eyes and ash-black hair. I wear a purple suit made for men, but it fits me just fine. I have tons of diamonds, and I've been around for 20 Years. I've killed many a man and many a monster, but I prefer to read minds. Now onto the story!

Chapter 5:?

Io: Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a girl of wealth and taste. I've been around for so many years, stole many a man, and stole their fate. I was around when Jesus Christ had his moment of dower pain. And before his time had come, I washed my hands, then sealed his fate. Pleased to meet you, can you guess my name? Actually, what's troubling you is the nature of my game. I stuck around St. Petersburg, when I saw it was time for a change. I killed the tsar and his ministers, and Anastasia screamed in vain. I rode a tank at a generous rank when the war was driving on. I watched in glee while the kings and queens all pretended to pray for the gods they made. I shouted out, "WHO KILLED THE KENNEDYS?!" When after all, it was all me. Let me please introduce myself, Io the destroyer is my name.

Chapter 6: I like cupcakes

Jo: I likey cupcakes

Aalpha: Oooookkkkkkk…

Jo: Ooo yummy!

Aalpha: Huh?

Jo: OMNOMNOM!

Aalpha: NUUU GET AWAY JO

Jo: WANT MY CUPCAKE!

Aalpha: AHA!

Jo: Oo shiny sword :3

Aalpha: Jo why are you drooling on my sword

Jo: It's shiny ^w^

Aalpha: -.- im surrounded by idiots.

Io: Hey Aalpha have you seen my- jo?

Jo: Yesh?

Io: Why are you drooling on my gold sword?

Jo: It's yummy ^w^

Io: Ummmm…. Okeedokee

Jo: Ponies

Aalpha: Wut

Jo: Rainbows and Unicorns

Io: Huh?

Jo: Hm? NOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aalpha: What did you do Io

Io: I grabbed my sword back.

Jo: Want my cupcake!

Aalpha: why did you like it so much Jo

Jo: it tasted like budder ^^

Skydoesminecraft: *with teary eyes* IV'E FOUND MY SOULMATE!

*they ride in a budder carriage with budder horses into the sunlight with call me maybe playing*

MEANWHILE ON MARS

Alien: I'm going to pigfarts.

Alien 2: Whatever.

FIN

Chapter 7: Pigfarts

Jo: I'm going to attend pigfarts!

Aalpha: That's a fictional place from a very potter musical, Josephine.

Jo: *Snif* YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WAAH! *Gets on jetpack* HEEEEERRRRRREEEEE IIIIII CCCCCCOOOOOMMMMMEEEE PPPPIIIIIGGGGGFFFFAAAARRRRTTTTTSSS! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTT FFFFFOOOORRRRR MMMMMMEEEEE RRRRRUMMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEE RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

Alibon: NOOOO JO COME BACK!

Aragon: I'm her future husband, what do you care?! *fights Alibon*

Aalpha: Well I suppose we can't tell her what to do. She's crazy.

Caan: Let's go watch a movie, sweet.

Aalpha: Ok. *walks with Dalekcaan hand in hand*

Io: Looks like this turned out to be a fluff.

Me: YOU DON'T EXIST IN THIS CHAPTER!

Io: Wha-? BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Herobrine: IMA BREAK DA FOURTH WALL!

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Herobrine: YOULL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, SUCKAAAAAAAAAAASS! * jumps on torpedo with troll face and breaks fourth wall*

Me: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*gets trampled by wave of fantasy characters*

Rainbowdash: *poops on author*

Me: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

MEANWHILE ON MARS

Jo: I came to attend pigfarts.

Rumbleroar: do you have a Gemini?

Jo: Yes.

Rumbleroar: We aren't accepting those any more.

Jo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rumbleroar:RUMBLEROAR!

Fin

**A/N**

**OMGOMGOMG IM SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS D: I didn't want this to be late ****L**** but that's how it works. Here's an Easter gift ****J**** enjoy!**

Chapter 8 : more profanity.

Aalpha: hey Jo check out my new wolf. His name is Canis, and he's a fierce warrior!

Jo: aw come here puppy wuppy!

Canis: arf. (why is this tall black thing in a suit touching the great and powerful Canis?)

Jo: awwwww he likes me! Who's a puppy wuppy? Is Canis a puppy wuppy? Yes he is! Yes he is!

Aalpha: Do not call the Alpha male of a wolf pack 'puppy wuppy'. He is a fierce warrior.

Jo: he's a cutiekins!

Canis: arf :p (if I had fingers, human. If I had fingers.)

Jo: puppy wup! Puppy wup!

Aalpha: JO I SAID NOT TO CALL HIM THAT! YOU MUST BE THE BIGGEST ^&#^ *($&^ $%* (%*&^!_()_)*%(^*%&)(%!&*^%(*&*%()%*!^%&*^&*^&#!&%$^(*%^750 IN KALAMAZOO!

Jo: :O

Canis: o_O

Random guy: l0l s0m380d7 kn0ws s0m3 cu5s3 w05ds

Me: STOP TALKING IN COMPUTER AND GO AWAY RANDOM GUY

Random guy: okai….*walks off*

Finito

Chapter 12: Know your Minecraft stars!

Me: helloooo viewing world! I'm your host, Xovernessa Yaevertiae, and this is…KNOW! YOUR! MINECRAFT! STARSSSSSSSSS! Our first star is the random favorite, Jo!

Jo: *walks in and sits on a block* Hai ^^

Me: let's begin!

Jo…sleeps with a stuffed cake!

Jo: it's true V.V

Me: um… ok.

Jo…OMG WTF SHE MURDERED NOTCH!

Aalpha: JO WTF THAT WAS MY FATHER!

Jo: well that pompous bozo was gonna die anyway.

Audience: O.O

Aether crew: O.O

Gods: O.O

Me: umm…moving on!

Jo…..dates trees!

Jo: it's true! His name is Treahnt and he would never abandon meh!

*all of a sudden a loud crash sound, like a tree jumping off a building is heard and a tree crashes into the studio.*

Jo: NO! TREAHNT! MY BEABEH! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: dude that's a prop….*shouts into megaphone at prop crew* CAN WE PLEASE BE MORE CAREFUL WITH THE PROPS?! THANK YOU! *normal voice* now, lets move on to the fierce but sexy warrior, Io!

Io: *sits*

Me: so, let's see…ummmm…..hmmmm….

Io: I have committed no sins.

Me: actually it says here that you already confessed them to a black sheep… OMG RIGHT BEFORE THE SHOW! ARMY OF UNPAID INTERNS, FIND THAT BLACK SHEEP!

Interns: MA'AM YES MA'AM!

Random black sheep: Baaaaaa.

Interns: DIE! *kills sheep*

Me: YOU MORONS I WANTED IT ALIVE! *whispers* I don't get paid enough for this…. *normal voice* ok let's move on to the beautiful archer….Aalpha!

*Aalpha walks in and poses while the sexy Justin theme from Total Drama plays*

Me: so…perfect…

Caan: O.o *drools* I am the luckiest man alive to have this woman….

Aalpha: *sexy music stops, Aalpha stops posing and demonic music plays* I BELONG TO NOBODY!*scary face*

Caan: *mouse voice* I'm sorry…

Me: well…. I think that said just about every thing! Now, let's move on to the handsome war god…Caan!

Caan: hi!

Me: let's start!

Caan….slept with Io before he met Aalpha!

Aalpha: *demon face is on again* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!

Caan: WHAT?! LIES! NO GIRL HAS EVER BEEN IN MY BEDROOM EXCEPT FOR MY MOM!

Me: dude your 20 and you still live with your mom?

Caan: what?! No! I moved when I was 17!

Me: OMG REALLY?! Wow you sure are lazy for a buff bod!

Caan: *angry sigh* can we move on?

Me: …..

Caan…Caresses a doll of Aalpha everyday all day!

Aalpha: WHAT?! CAAN YOU PERVERT!

Caan: I don't I swear!

Me: o

Caan: I don't!

Me: then how do you explain… THIS?! *pulls out an Aalpha doll and Ominous music plays*

Audience: O.O

Caan: THAT ISN'T MINE! I SWEAR! YOU MUST'VE MADE THAT!

Me: -.- I may be sexy and crafty but not that sexy and crafty.

Caan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*explodes in frustration*

Aalpha: noooooooo! Caan!

Me: well that's all folks! See you next time!

**A/N**

**Weeeeelllll how was it ^^? I will do a mob version of this maybe at Chapter 24. bye!**

Chapter 13: Bohemian Minesody

Jo: Is this the real life

Io: Is this just fantasy

Aalpha: Caught in a land slide

Io, Jo, Aalpha: No escape from reality

All: open your eyes

Jo: look up to the skies and

All: Seeeeeeeeeee

Dalek: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy. Cuz I'm

All: Easy come, easy go. Little high, little low.

Dalek: anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to meeee.

All: to me.

( piano solo)

Random Enderman: brt brt, brt brt brt brrrrrt. Brt brt brt brt brt brt brrrrt, brt brt brt brt brt brt brtbrt. Brt brt, brt brt brt brt brrrttt, brt brt brt brt brt brt brt brrrt brt brt! BRT BRT! BRRRRRRRRRRBRT! BRT BRT BRT BRT BRTTTT BRT BRT BRT BRT BRT BRT BRT BRRRTT brt brt brt brt brt brt brt brtt brt brt brt…

Jeb: (what the heck? Get out! Now! * shoves Enderman out, with the Enderman brting in protest*) To late.. my time has come….sent shivers down my spine….body's aching all the time…goodbye, everybody. I've got to go. Got to leave you all behind and face the truth! MAMA! OOOOOAaaaoooOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA DIE! SOMETIMES I WISH I'D NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALLL!

(epic guitar solo)

(epic piano diddly)

Notch: I see a little silhouette of a man,

Pigmen: Skalamoosh skalamoosh will you do the fandango?

Wolves: Thunderbolt of lightning very very frightening!

Aerbunny: meap.

Cow: Galileo

Aerbunny: meap meap meap meap.

Cow: Galileo

Aerbunny: meap meap meap meap.

Cow: Galileo

Aerbunny: figarosh.

Creepers: Please let hug hug huuuuuggggg

Zombie: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves meh :'(

Spiders: He's just a poor boy from a poor family spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Zombie: ( *now suddenly trapped*) easy come easy go, will you let me go?

Pig: this will laugh not.

Aether crew: we will not let you go.

Mob crew: Let him go!

Pig: this will laugh not.

Aether crew: we will not let you go.

Mob crew: Let him go!

Aether crew: We will not let you go.

Mob crew: let him go!

Aether crew: we will not let you go.

Mob crew: Let him go!

Aether crew: Never never never never never let you goooooooooo!

Aalpha: NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

Zombie: oh mama mia MAMA MIA LET ME GO!

Unused characters: does anyone know if there is a part for meeee

Or meee

Or MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

(epic rock music)

Skeleton: SO YOU THINK YOU STOP ME AND SPIN IN MY EYE?!

SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE?!

Ghasts: ooooo baby can't you listen to me bayyybeeee

Sun giant: Just gotta get out

Zombie: I still can't get out of heeerrrreee ( no seriously can someone get me out?*Aether crew is laughing backstage*)

(epic guitar solo)

All: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooo yea oo yea

(guitar and piano solo)

Herobrine: nothing really matters. Any one can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters…. Too meeeee.

(Piano solo)

Jo: anyway the wind blows…..

Me: * shouting through megaphone at interns* YO GUYS! CAN WE STOP PUTTING UP THESE VIDEO CONFRENCES?! THEYRE NOT VERY PRODUCTIVE! THANK YOU!

**A/N chappie**

**HAGDFXHJFVGYTUEWGBUIGUYCBLDVXYTUFIGBLKECVIULKUFRIY HUJVBK HOLY MOTHER OF JOSEPHINE 73 VIEWS WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**

**i would like to thank everyone who reviewed and liked my story. it brings me such joy to see that people find my story interesting. but i must remeind you that to me, reviews are like cake. cake with extra choclate. and sprinkles. LOTS AND LOTS OF SPRINKLY SPRINKLES :D. i would also like to notify you of an upcoming story called Total Drama Prison where chris and the gang are back, and a new competitor, who is also chris's new intern, is going to turn the show upside down. look out world, here comes Ivy. did i mention that chris has the hots for her ;D?**

**so thank you. (starts saying thank you in all...uh...100? languages)**

**I jest :p.**

**that would take up to much space, which i do not have.**

**and, i am sorry, but The Aether chroncles is coming to an end. so this will be the last chapter.**

**Goodbye, Aether crew.**

**Goodbye, minecraft.**

**Goodbye, veiwers.**

**come back soon. **


End file.
